


A Steamy Ending? 👀

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: THIS IS NOT A AMELIA×LIZ FIC, THIS IS A GENDERBEND VERSIONao3 wouldn't let me tag it ;"(Basically, i used the male versions and i shipped them, so we made a small fic together with @fayemichaels on tumblr. This is an alternative ending to that.You can find the whole thing under her ambrose nile fanart. It's amazing!
Relationships: Amelia Nile/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Steamy Ending? 👀

They spent their time talking and cimg clear about each other's feelings after that. They laid down on the bed together, in each other's arms. Accasional touches and kisses on the cheek or head were given too. 

They skipped dinner that night, they wanted to be as alone as possible, and neither of them felt hungry. Except for the hunger they had for each other, that is.

Lewis smiled to himself on the bed. "This was not how I imagined my day would go like, really." and gazed at the cream coloured cealing they had. Ambrose and him had paint some paper stars with glow in the dark paint together on one afternoon, just to spend time together and decorate their room. Though Lewis already had enough pillows, stuffed animals and Ambrose had enough figurines to decorate the entire room but whatever. The green-ish light they had was really nice to look at when you couldn't sleep, and now, they were slowly lighting up since Ambrose had turned off the lights when he was entering the room, and locking the door.

He went to the cafeteria to tell the reason for their absence, simply telling the housefather that they weren't feeling well that night because of the food they had during the lunch break. Apparently, Lewis was feeling an intense stomachache, so Ambrose had given him a painkiller to let him relax for a while, and he was sleeping now.

"Yeah, it was a really bad confession." Ambrose sat on his desk he had in the room, looking through his textbooks. There was a test tomorrow after all. "Aren't you..." Ambrose turned to him. "...Never mind." Lewis said and quickly turned his back to him. Worried, Ambrose walked up to his side and sat next to him, holding his shoulder. "Aw, don't keep any secrets from me."

"I'm not keeping any secrets." Lewis couldn't control the smile on his face. He had a tendency to smile awkwardly whenever he lied. "You are a terrible liar, I can see you smiling from here." This made Lewis laugh and he finally turned to him. "I waz going to say... You know... aren't you... going to join me? On the bed I mean. But you were trying to study, so I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh?" Ambrose was going to be so mad to himself after for saying this, but he HAD to say it now, he smirked. "You want me in your bed that bad, Lewis? You're so impatient." 

"Wh-No! I mean... it would be nice if I said it in that sense but- Wait no! W-what the hell am I even saying??" Lewis put his hands on his face and pulled his legs to his stomach. "I just wanted to hug you..." Ambrose could see the distressed blush on his cheeks and ears even when Lewis hid his face, it was so fun to tease him. Every time.

"I was just kidding..." He pushed Lewis a little bit to the side and laid down next to him, pulling his head on his chest and putting his hand around his shoulder. Lewis slowly let go of his face and looked at him, like a puppy who's worried about his owner. "I don't want you to fail though, History of Magic is your worst subject..."

"I'll manage it somehow, I need 40 points to pass the class."

"Well then, don't be mad at me if you fail." Lewis' face still screamed concern though, so Ambrose smiled and kissed his hand. "I won't, don't worry about it." Lewis sighed and shook his head, but didn't say anything further about the issue and cuddled to his side, putting on of his legs on top of Ambrose's as if he said "Mine!" with a childish anger. 

There was a comfortable silence after that 

"...Mind if I tell you why I like stars this much?" He mumbled.

Ambrose, curious about it, nodded.

"...You know, my mom once told me that if I made 100 stars out of paper, one of my wishes would be granted."

"That's cute..."

"Yeah... She died from a disease when I was around 9. You already know this." He gazed at the stars on the ceiling. His voice sounded really lonely as he spoke, it made Ambrose's chest tighten with pain... He didn't have the courage to say "I am still sorry for your loss.". So he just listened to him and carressed his chestnut coloured hair, playing with the edges of it. This made Lewis relax and snuggle to him even more. 

"...I was going to make it and wish for her to get well, go to the parent-teacher conference my school had. She couldn't attend even one of them while I went there, and I would be so sad to see when I.. saw all of the other kids going to home happily with their parents.

So one night, I made the 99th star, but fell asleep on the table because I was so tired. I had the 100th one in my hand, I was about to complete it too. But it was not finished yet. Next morning... I woke up and saw my mom on the ground." He tried to swallow the lump on his throat and stop the trembling of his voice. 

"...She had a blanket on her hands, she was probably going to put it on me so I wouldn't be cold -she couldn't carry me to the bed, because the sickness made her arms really weak- but fainted before she could put it on me. And then... died there. I tried to wake her up, panicked, and called the neighbours. Next day, we had a funeral for her. Sometimes... I wonder if I could have saved her, you know, by some miracle, if god accepted my wish and the silly method I used for it."

Lewis buried his face to Ambrose's chest. "I didn't want to make the last one after that. I didn't have any wishes, since I'd already lost everything. My friends, my family, my pets, my hobbies, my teachers... Except for my house. And there was no way for me to get them back. But... I mean, this is going to sound cheesy but... I made the last one and put it in the jar I stacked them in. Last night. Then, I wished for us to get together. It seems like it kind of worked..." He looked up at him and smiled with red, puffy eyes. "Since we're here together. Don't ask me why I'm telling you all of this, it just popped up into my mind and I wanted to talk about it."

Ambrose Lewis' wet cheeks with his sleeve. "Shhhh... Don't cry now, I am here." Then, he planted soft kisses to his cheeks and forehead. His lips were so warm agganist Lewis' soft, almost glass like skin. He could sense the salty taste of his tears as he kissed his cheeks. He could see why almost every girl in the academy was in love with this man. 

He was just so gentle, kind and protective of everyone. Even if it hurt him everyday, he tried his best and kept on fighting. But deep down, he was also searching for his own happiness and inner peace. He was living with a hole in his heart, that is having no one by his side to guide him through his life and making him feel safe. He had so many flaws; but was perfect at the same time. He was such a sweetheart.

They both gazed at each other and slowly got closer, looking at each others lips from time to time and finally, their lips met. It started off as a really tender thing, as if Ambrose was holding something thar was as fragile as a wine glass. Lewis closed his eyes and rolled on top of Ambrose, wrapping his arms around him. 

Ambrose's hands slowly slided down from Lewis' back, reaching to his waist and then hips. He gave them a rough squeeze, and made Lewis let out a small moan. He deepened the kiss, holding Lewis by the back of his neck with one of his hands. Their lips seperated after a few minutes, and they both took a deep breath. "That... was amazing." Ambrose let out a breathy laugh. He pulled Lewis from his legs and made him sit right under his stomach, and admired the sight in front of him. 

Lewis' hair was messy from rolling around and laying down, his cheeks were in a light shade of pink, almost like strawberry frosting, his tie was loosened and a few buttons of his shirt was open. From the gap between his shirt and his chest, Ambrose could see his toned muscles and skin that was light as moonlight. Ambrose wondered what kind of reactions he would get out of Lewis if he pinched and sucked on his perfect skin, leaving hickeys and red marks. 

They would pop out a lot, and Lewis would constantly worry about someone seeing them accidently. So he would walk around, always tense and try to cover up most of his body. Just the thought of seeing Lewis' flustered and worried face made Ambrose feel like he was going to lose control of himself already. And he didn't even touched him properly.

Yet.

"Hey, Lewis."

"Hm?"

"Would you be bothered if I..." Ambrose rolled him over and pinned him underneath himself. He held Lewis' hands gently on each side of his face. "If I... did more than kissing you? Like this?" He reached and gave a small stroke between Lewis' legs. His legs tensed up and he leaned to his touch automatically, as he stuttered in surprise. "Y...you really want that?"

"I'm asking if you want it or not."

"I..." Lewis gulped and averted his eyes. "I guess there is no harm in it... I would enjoy it, I mean..."

Ambrose smiled in awe. "Oh god, you have no idea how cute you look right now." Ambrose gave him a peck on the lips and buried his face to his neck, his hot breath made Lewis squirm and shiver underneath him as his hand worked between his legs. "I kind of want to eat you up now..." He said and began sucking right on his collarbome after he undone a couple more buttons of Lewis' shirt. He especially liked how Lewis' collarbones looked, they were poking out of his body in a really cute yet manly way. He loved how red they looked after he was done sucking and biting on them. Lewis let out a tremble-y moan, "I... aahm... I'm... not a snack though."

"That's beacause you're a whole meal." Lewis' weak spot was the area between his shoulders and neck, so he attacked there next, making him giggle and tilt his head, making it harder for Ambrose to kiss there. "Darling, if you keep doing that, you won't be able to enjoy it."

"I... am enjoying it, I'm just ticklish from there... I do like it when you do that though, you are really gentle with me. It's kind of cute." Lewis smiled sheepishly and kissed Ambrose on the head. It made his cheeks flare up, he wasn't sure if he was a fan of being called cute, but hearing that word from Lewis' mouth just made him more and more hungry for his love, affection and body.

"Are you embaressed by being called cute? You're super red."

"Shut up..."

"Hehe, no. I'm not missing out on his." He stroked his soft hair, getting a grumble as a response from Ambrose.

"That's it, I'm going to tie you up and tickle your feet until you piss your pants." Ambrose got up on his knees and unbuckled his belt, then used it to tie Lewis to the bedframe, much to his laughs and protests. "Please, anything but that, I'm super ticklish from there!"

"Nope, I'm not forgiving you." He smirked and tightened the belt.

He did stand by his word and tickled Lewis until he was about to piss his pants from laughing. But, the belt also came in handy for other activities later on during the night.

\---

Next day, Lewis woke up with huge hickeys around his neck and chest, and Ambrose was nowhere to be found. 

He looked at the clock and quickly relized why. It was 9 AM, he was late for school for 1.5 hours now.

"Damn it! He yelled and put on his uniform, brushed his teeth, and didn't had the time to give a damn about the hickeys on his neck that couldn't be covered up simply by buttoning his shirt all the way through. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck- FUCK!" The housefather laughed as Lewis stubbed his toe to the door frame, fell on his face, slipped and almost fell from the 3 story high staircase, then hit the back of his hand on a tree and scratched it. All while running to the school to not to be late to school any more.

He was late to Prefect Klaudia's class by an hour, 47 minutes and 39 seconds that day, which of course, got him a good lecture in front of everyone and humiliated him. He spent the entire sulking, and the pain he felt around his waist didn't help either.

Thankfully, Ambrose came by his classroom and took him out around lunch time and they both ate their food at somewhere private, probably one of the shady corners of the courtyard. He gave him his favorite banana bread, a shoulder massage, and apoligized to him for leaving without telling him. He just looked so cute and comfortable sleeping, that he just wanted to let him rest.

After they exchanged apoligies, food and compliments, Lewis leaned to Ambrose's chest when no one was looking and hugfed his waist. 

"...Thank you." He abruptly said.

"For what?"

"I don't know. I just feel a gratitude towards you."

Ambrose stroked his back and shoulder, and gazed at the blue sky, wondering if theu had met in heaven, fell in love, and asked to god for a change to meet each other in the human world.

"I guess I feel the same..."


End file.
